Sheer Beauty
by paperbin
Summary: I could live with that. I could live with adorable as well. And that was the sheer beauty of it. And it made everything in my bitter life worthwhile. If only for a while. DRABBLE. Max/Fang


**Sheer Beauty**

**written and edited by: Garnet Tears**

**rating: K+--T**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Okay, if you've seen my profile, you'll know that I have a similar story with a similar summary called Wintered Autumn. I thought it would be a good idea to put this story plot on Maximum Ride as well, because there's a larger fan base here. **

**The story is completely the same and the original is located in the Super Smash Bros. section. Please note that the ratings and genres are completely the same. The only things that are changed are names, first-person look, and other characters. **

**If you want to read the original, feel free to. It is a Samus Aran/Ike. So people who don't like that pairing, stay away. **

**If you see any problems (with the transition to different characters and third-person to first-person) please notify me in a review IMMEDIATELY, I will change the offending mistake as soon as I can. **

**Thank you for your cooperation and I apologize for such a long Author's Note. **

**Without further ado…I present: Sheer Beauty: A Revised Edition**

_It was so strange_. I wondered idly, as a certain bird boy's hand trailed idly through my brown hair. How could _I, I _of all people in the world had attracted his gaze?

_This was so unlike _me. I was supposed to be a tough, deadly leader of all things holy. I was, of course. Just not _right now_.

I sighed, lying back, my shirt stretching slightly. Fang leaned over her, his eyes soft. "Anything wrong, Max?" The corner of my mouth quirked up in a small smile. "Nope." I popped the P.

That was the thing I really liked about Fang. He never pushed me. Not like that perverted Sam, who _for goodness sake _was kissing me on my first date! Remember kids, there's a reason chivalry is dead.

"Hey, Fang…" I rolled over, my brown eyes fixed on his face. "You know….I really appreciate it…how you're doing this for me." He smiled, his gaze warm. "No prob. I don't hang around with Sam and other perverted guys much, you know?"

I grinned, my first fullblown smile in what seemed like years. "Yeah. But…just, thanks, yeah?" Lying back down on the soft bed, I flipped until I was nestled next to Fang.

I seemed _so _different from him. I compared my browning ivory skin to his dusky tan. So different. My ugly brown hair? My ditzy brown eyes?

Why didn't he just pick someone else, anyone else who was much more beautiful than me? Lissa, with her likable attitude and her bubbly personality? Her perfect red hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall? Her scented attitude? Her mascara-and-lipstick caked face? Her place in society?

Why didn't he want to pick a beautiful girl like Lissa? Why pick me? A cold, anti-social, mutant.

"I picked you because of who _you are_." he said. I hadn't realized I was talking aloud. "I don't see plain brown hair in comparison to you. I see the finest silk in the world."

'I don't see ditzy brown eyes when I look at you. I see fierce chocolate orbs. You aren't a princess. You are a _queen_. An Amazon. Call it what you will. You _fight_. You have _character_. That's what I love about you."

I felt a little thrill of something run through me when I noticed what he said. _Love_, not _like_. I leaned forward, hesitant at first and pressed my lips against his cheek. He stiffened and I immediately pulled away.

"_I'm _s-s-sorry…" I stammered. _Stammered!? _I never stammered. He frowned, "No, it was my fault, just shocked, huh?" Then he pulled me closer and kissed me. _On the lips_. I flushed and looped an arm around his neck. I was moving in strange ways now, based purely on instinct.

Almost too soon, the kiss ended and he pulled back. I scowled, almost wilting with the loss.Fang brushed a wisp of hair away from my face. "You're adorable when you do that."

_Adorable!? _Me? How could he say that? But I pressed my head against his chest. Hearing the _thump-a-thump-a-thump, _a steady heartbeat. I could live with that. I could live with adorable as well. And that was the sheer beauty of it. And it made everything in my bitter life worthwhile. If only for a while.

* * *


End file.
